I Need You More Than Ever
by Shan-Fang
Summary: What happens if Damon met Elena first? Would she fall for him? Or would she think he was a womanizer as rumours say? But one thing she knew, she could never ever fall for him!


**Hello Everybody! Yes I have given up on my other story for now as I have writers block and the story is driving me insane already! And to be honest I had an idea of a story and I just needed to see how it went. But do not worry, I will eventually get round to my other story...sometime. This story is of course about Delena but Damon meets Elena first, not Stefan. So enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**

The frustrating, repetitive beep of an alarm clock woke up a startled Elena from her comforting sleep. Sun seeped into the room illuminating its path. Elena groaned rubbed her eyeballs, and opened her eyes wide revealing the reality that consumed her. She sighed and rolled out of bed, today was going to be a _long_ day. Standing up, she walked over to her mahogany wardrobe pulled out a fresh new outfit and scrambled into it. Today was going to be different. No more tears, sadness, regrets or anything that would remind her of her Parents death. All that was the past now, all that had to be forgotten, _needed_ to be forgotten.

"Yo, Elena! You up yet?" Shouted Jeremy-her little brother- from the other side of the door, tapping at the door's frame with his index finger.

"Yep!" Called Elena, stumbling over her bag and nearly yanking the door off its hinges.

"Good, cause Jenna's doing her nut down there." He whispered jabbing his thumb behind him and pulling a face that looked nothing like Jenna screaming. Elena managed a small smile at this. At least Jeremy was happy. Elena was anxious about how he would be after the funeral and when they went back to school. She would of thought he would be all tired, angry, frustrated, confused and such and such, but, no. He was...fine. Elena pushed past Jeremy and galloped down the stairs and went into the kitchen where Jenna was on the phone.

"Uh-huh. Yep. Yes, of course. Yes...yes I know. Yes that would be no problem. Oh, ok. Thank you." She slammed the phone down and pulled her niece over for a hug. "Are you sure your alright to go today. I mean I wouldn't mind if you stayed home for a couple of days. I mean its fine by me and Im pretty sure the school wouldn't mind either."

"Look, Jenna. Im fine, honestly. I haven't been to school for over 6 months now and I would really like to catch up with Bonnie and Caroline than being cooped up in here all day. I promise you, I will be fine. If I need you then I will call you, ok?" Jenna looked at her niece wearily. What Elena said was true. She hasn't seen Bonnie or Caroline for over 6 months and she didn't want to seem like one of those girls who all they do all day is brood. She wasn't that kind of person. Elena said her goodbye to her aunt and headed outside. A brisk, cold air hit Elena like a bullet and she immediately regretted not putting anything more warmer on. She shrugged it off and decided to be brave and face the cold and walked down the street. All of a sudden her phone vibrated, a message.

_Caroline_

_Hey! I was wondering if you were coming school this term instead of brooding around? I mean no offence or anything but you need to let go of the past and just get on with life._

_So get out of bed sulky jaws and face school cause I have too!_

_Love, Care. _

Great! Already One of her best friends thought she was brooding away cooped up inside. She couldn't be bothered to reply, so she turned her phone to silent and continued her boring journey to school.

Elena felt something watching her. She could feel it. Two pairs of eyes glaring daggers at her back. She stiffened slightly and her movements increased on its speed. She felt a tight swarm of butterflies swoop inside her stomach, her nerves were coming back again. She looked at where the _supposed_ watcher was going to be. Nothing. She looked behind her. Nothing. She couldn't stand this tension any longer so she sprinted for her life up the hill, past the Mystic Falls Grill and soon arrived at the school's gates. Elena's breathing went back to normal, she straightened her posture and stepped inside the school, feeling that nervous feeling strike at her again.

She could feel them. But this time they more familiar. Other teenagers stared at her shocked she was even in school probably. She bowed her head and found Bonnie sitting at a bench on her own. Elena scooted past the cluttered crowds of teens and plopped herself down opposite Bonnie. Bonnie looked up and her eyes widened. The young, short girl jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Oh my god, your here! I thought you weren't coming !" she squealed.

"Well, you know. I couldn't leave you alone anymore with Miss Chat-a-lot now, could I? Anyway speaking of Caroline, where is she?" Elena asked, eyes searching the grounds.

"Oh she's trying to find some hot new school boy. Not sure who he is yet cause I haven't even seen him as im so short I can't see above the crowds of girls that surround him as if he was a almighty God or something." The two girls giggled but stopped immediately when a loud purring noise came out of nowhere. Their heads snapped to the entrance, and a sleek, black Ferrari stalked slowly in finding a place to park. A crowd of girls nearby squealed and ran to it blocking their view. Soon Care came and looked like she was going to faint.

"He's here!" she screamed running after the crowds of girls and joining them.

"Im guessing she means the new toy boy." Groaned Elena. The crowds began to open a little and out strutted a boy. No, wait. A handsome man. He had sleek, tousled black hair and gorgeous, icy, oceanic blue eyes. He dressed all in black with a nice-looking, expensive leather jacket and his eyes abruptly halted at Bonnie and Elena. At first he looked surprised and confused, but it all disappeared when a smirk played on his lips. Elena groaned silently. He smirked wider and winked at her mischievously before entering the building with the other teens. Elena could tell this was going to be a disaster with him around.

**Ok so hope you liked it! If you did then just press that little button at the bottom. There, no there. Do you see it? Now click that and send me a review and that will be the highlight of my day! Thanks for reading,**

**Shan-fang! xx**


End file.
